Tan solo por amor
by BlackRose 223
Summary: Po ha estado extraño últimamente y sus amigos comienzan a preocuparse, Tigresa ha aceptado ir a buscarlo, para tratar de ayudarlo y de paso impedir que sus amigos descubran su pequeño gran secreto.
1. Amor secreto

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

**pequeña historia dedicada especialmente a Master PAO PT.**

* * *

_¨El Primer amor es una pequeña locura, y una gran curiosidad¨_

* * *

**¨Amor Secreto¨**

Los días se habían vuelto monótonos y aburridos en el palacio de jade, lo único que rompía con la rutina de sobra conocida por el maestro Shifu y los 5 furiosos, eran las ocurrencias y la deliciosa comida del Guerrero Dragón, como cada mañana el día comenzó con el saludo propio del maestro Shifu a sus estudiantes.

Shifu:¡buenos días, alumnos!

5 furiosos: ¡buenos días maestro!

estaba a punto de agregar algo más, cuando algo que no había notado llamó su atención...

Shifu: (sorprendido) ¡PO!...quiero decir...¡buenos días Guerrero Dragón!

Po: (desanimado) buenos días maestro...

al escuchar la voz un tanto apagada de su amigo los 5 se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, estaban acostumbrados a los constantes chistes y bromas del panda, por no mencionar su ya tradicional costumbre de dormir¨5 minutos más¨que ellos...

que Po se levantara temprano no era normal, algo lo estaba molestando y sus amigos lo notaron de inmediato, después de dar los buenos días a su maestro los 5 se dirigieron a desayunar, pero al llegar ahí se toparon con otra sorpresa.

la mesa estaba puesta y el desayuno servido, pero su amigo el panda no estaba con ellos...

se sentaron a desayunar en medio de un silencio incomodo, con miles de preguntas dando vueltas en sus cabezas, hasta que Mono decidió acabar con el silencio y la curiosidad de todos...

Mono: ¿es idea mía o algo le sucede a Po?

Mantiz: estará cansado tal vez...

Vivora: claro que no Mantiz, ya hemos visto a Po cansado en otras ocasiones y no por eso deja de sonreír...

aunque su comportamiento de un tiempo para acá ya no es el mismo, no sé si se hayan dado cuenta por ejemplo: ¿desde cuando Po se levanta tan temprano?, por si no lo habían notado, Po no ha entrado a la cocina con nosotros, y el desayuno ya estaba listo cuando llegamos, eso significa que se levantó mucho más temprano que nosotros para prepararlo, además ¿desde cuando Po se levanta sin ganas de desayunar?

todos voltearon a ver a la maestra comprendiendo su punto, y tenía razón nada de aquello encajaba con la descripción habitual de su amigo, algo muy grave debía pasarle para que se estuviera comportando de aquella manera...

Mono: ¿que les parece si votamos, para ver quien es el que va a buscarlo para hablar con el, y ver que le pasa?

al instante todos voltearon a ver a Tigresa, que en ese momento tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta de la cocina, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y preguntó...

Tigresa:porqué están mirándome así? ¿que les pasa?

Mono: ¡creo que tenemos una ganadora!

Tigresa: ¿una ganadora de que?

Mantiz: ¡felicidades Tigresa, eres la afortunada que ha ganado el honor de ir a preguntarle a Po que sucede con él!

le explicó Mantiz, aguantándose las ganas de reír a carcajadas de lo gracioso de la situación, ya que con lo dura y difícil que era la maestra, ya podía imaginarse como es que haría ella, para acercarse al pobre panda a preguntarle que iba mal...

Vivora: ¡ya basta de bromas chicos, esto es serio!...Tigresa, eres la única en la que Po confiaría lo suficiente para sincerarse y decirte que le pasa, si hay algo en lo que le podamos ayudar...

Tigresa: de acuerdo...

dijo la maestra, soltando un pequeño pero audible suspiro, claro que sabía que de los 5 ella era la única que podría acercarse a su amigo, para averiguar lo que le sucedía, por no mencionar, que aunque no le dijera nada a sus amigos, ella también estaba preocupada por él...

de hecho...estaba mucho más preocupada que los demás, desde hacía bastante tiempo, había estado escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Po, y le asustaba pensar lo que dirían sus amigos si llegaran a enterarse de que desde su adolescencia, solía escaparse del palacio cuando el maestro no andaba cerca, para espiar desde los árboles al encantador camarero que atendía las mesas de un humilde restaurante de fideos, debía ser un chico de unos 13 o 14 años y ella se había enamorado de el desde entonces.

Luego cuando el gran maestro Oogway proclamó para todo el valle de la paz,que el Guerrero Dragón sería elegido, y tuvo que ver como ese mismo chico del que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, se quedaba con el titulo que ella debía conseguir para tener por fin el cariño y la aprobación de su maestro y padre adoptivo, se sintió traicionada y también decepcionada de si misma, sintió que había fallado...

decidió desquitarse del que por tanto tiempo había sido su amor platónico, y que ahora no conforme con haberse robado su corazón, también le robaba sus sueños, sus esperanzas e ilusiones, y fue lo bastante tonta para creer que con su rechazo y continuas ofensas al panda, conseguiría sentirse mejor, ¡que equivocada estaba!, tras vencer a Tai Lung y traerle paz no solo al maestro Shifu, sino a todo el valle, comprendió que no podía vivir enojada por siempre y poco a poco esa calidez que se adueñaba de su corazón, cada vez que pensaba en su gran amor secreto, volvió una vez más a apoderarse de ella.

Meses más tarde, un peligro sin precedentes, llegó para amenazar la paz y seguridad de toda China, y el Guerrero Dragón y los 5 furiosos, fueron enviados a la ciudad de Gongmen, a cumplir con su deber, tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos, como le arrancaban la vida al panda que amaba, y con eso también le arrancaban a ella el corazón y las ganas de seguir viviendo, se había dado por vencida, y solo esperaba la muerte para poder ir al lado de su amor.

Pero en el último momento, el apareció, los rescató de las garras de Lord Sheng,y la lucha continuó, estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida si ese pavo real chiflado volvía a levantar la mano en contra de su amor, y así lo hizo, trayendo como resultado la ira del guerrero de blanco y negro, y finalmente la renovada paz para todo el imperio.

volvió a casa segura por el momento, de conservar lo que más amaba en el mundo: al gran amor de su vida, el mismo al que de momento hacía pasar frente a todos, como su mejor amigo y eso la reconfortaba...

pero ahora el estaba pasando por un momento difícil, y ella a pesar de no saber que era aquello que lo estaba molestando, se sentía muy preocupada por él, debía buscarlo, y de ser necesario consolarlo, pasara lo que pasara ella lo arreglaría para él, volvería a ser el mismo Po del que ella se enamoraba cada día más.

Siguió caminando, hasta ver a lo lejos una figura de sobra conocida...

Po estaba sentado debajo del durazno sagrado, tratando de meditar sobre la pesadilla recurrente que plagaba sus noches de imágenes horribles, de Lord Sheng lastimando gravemente a sus amigos, para luego despertar empapado en sudor, pero sin duda la imagen responsable de que últimamente estuviera madrugando tan seguido, era la de su amada Tigresa, desmadejada e inconsciente, flotando sobre un trozo de madera de uno de los barcos de ese maldito asesino.

Po:(suspirando)Tigresa...

Tigresa:(sentándose a su lado) dime, Po...

Po: (sorprendido)¡Tigresa!

Tigresa: Po ¿te sucede algo?...has estado un poco extraño últimamente, y esta mañana ni siquiera fuiste a desayunar, ¿hay algo que te esté molestando? ¿podemos ayudarte a solucionarlo?

Po: no me pasa nada Tigresa, (clavando la mirada en el suelo) es solo que estas últimas noches, no he dormido nada bien, he estado teniendo pesadillas...

Tigresa: ¿que clase de pesadillas? ¿quieres contarme?

Po: creo que es porque el Guerrero Dragón salió de la ciudad de Gongmen, pero la ciudad de Gongmen y lo ocurrido allí , todavía no ha salido del Guerrero Dragón...

dijo Po, con una sonrisa amarga, que no llegó a iluminarle los ojos, Tigresa lo miró repentinamente triste, por lo que su amor le estaba contando, al parecer los 2 lidiaban con el mismo problema, solo que ella no era tan obvia, sabía muy bien como disimular frente a los demás y evitar las preguntas, pero ese no era el caso de Po, y a ella le preocupaba muchisimo cualquier cosa que a el le molestara...

Tigresa: ya todo pasó Po, ya estamos en casa sanos y salvos, Lord Sheng no volverá a lastimar a nadie, te lo prometo...

dijo Tigresa, mirando con ternura a los verdes ojos del panda, los mismos ojos que se adueñaron de su corazón y de sus sueños desde aquella tarde de primavera, cuando ella y el maestro Shifu, bajaron al valle por provisiones, y al volver pasaron al restaurante de fideos del señor Ping, para tomar una sopa y beber una taza de té, antes de emprender el camino de regreso a casa, fue entonces cuando lo vió por primera vez, a sus 11 años de edad, y ese chico de cuando menos 13, se atrevió a robar su corazón, había vuelto a casa aquella tarde junto a su maestro, pero desde entonces cuando estaba segura de que nadie repararía en su ausencia, bajaba al pueblo, tan solo para poder mirar una vez más aquellos ojos, que la habían hipnotizado, y le habían hechizado el alma...

sin pensarlo 2 veces lo abrazó una vez más, sintiendo todo el amor que era capaz de sentir por él.

Tigresa: tranquilo Po, ya todo esta bien, tienes que calmarte y dejar de darle tanta importancia a esas pesadillas, ¿de acuerdo?

Po le devolvió el abrazo, y suspiró feliz, sintiendo a su amada felina entre sus brazos, sabiendo que ella tenía razón...

Po: de acuerdo...

le respondió mostrando una tierna y resplandeciente sonrisa, que esta vez no solo convenció a la felina, sino que hizo que volviera a derretirse entre los brazos del panda, tan solo por amor...


	2. Un Diario Misterioso

**Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨La curiosidad Mató al Gato¨_

* * *

**¨Un Diario Misterioso¨**

Luego de aquél abrazo Po se sentía mucho mejor, listo para iniciar con el entrenamiento de ese día, hasta que su estomago le recordó algo que al parecer había olvidado, y decidió que lo mejor sería ir primero a desayunar y luego iría junto con el resto de sus amigos hasta el salón de entrenamiento...

al terminar Tigresa le ayudó a limpiar la mesa, mientras que él lavaba los platos, y una vez hubieron dejado la cocina en orden, se encaminaron todos juntos donde su maestro los esperaba para iniciar con su entrenamiento, para el cual, ya iban algo retrasados...

tan pronto como llegaron al salón de entrenamiento, se toparon de frente con el ceño fruncido de su maestro, que se encontraba algo molesto por su falta de puntualidad, sin embargo decidió no reprenderlos, puesto que ya tenía una ligera idea de cual había sido con exactitud, la causa de su retraso...

Shifu: alumnos, continúen con el entrenamiento habitual... Guerrero Dragón, ven conmigo, iremos a la gruta del dragón para enseñarte una nueva técnica...

Po: ¡¿en serio?!...¡eso es Barbaro!...¿y que voy a aprender maestro?...

Shifu: aprenderás la técnica de bloqueo del Chi...ahora sígueme...

dijo el maestro mientras daba media vuelta y salía dejando a sus alumnos para ocuparse de lo suyo, siendo seguido de cerca por Po, quien se había emocionado tanto con la nueva lección que aprendería, que caminaba lanzando ataques a oponentes imaginarios...

al llegar a la gruta del dragón, el maestro Shifu subió al bastón que el maestro Oogway le había heredado, y le ordenó a Po que comenzara ejercitando su paz interior, ya que para lo que iba a enseñarle era necesario que estuviera relajado y con la mente en blanco...

una vez que el maestro consideró que su estudiante estaba listo, bajó de un salto de su bastón, para poder iniciar con la nueva lección que le enseñaría, para lo cual decidió comenzar con una breve explicación sobre aquello en lo que consistía dicha técnica...

Shifu: como ya sabes Po, el Chi es nuestra energía interna, la técnica del bloqueo del Chi, consiste en paralizar los nervios, e interrumpir el flujo de la energía interna, incapacitando de esa forma a tu oponente, para lo cual es necesario que mantengas un completo equilibrio mental y espiritual, con el objetivo de mantener la paz interior, ya que la practica de esta técnica por alguien que no haya sido entrenado apropiadamente, podría ocasionar graves daños físicos e incluso psicológicos...

Po: entiendo maestro...

Shifu: bien, entonces comencemos...

dijo el maestro, parándose junto a él para mostrarle la posición que debía asumir, y la serie de movimientos que debía practicar, así pasaron toda la mañana y parte del medio día, hasta que el maestro Shifu consideró que había sido suficiente por ese día y era hora de volver al palacio de jade...

al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresa, ya que al parecer aquél día tenían visitantes, tan pronto como llegaron a la entrada del palacio, Zeng se acercó al maestro para informarle que la maestra Sonomi, con quien el Guerrero Dragón había trabado amistad, luego de que sus respectivos maestros les enviaran a trabajar en equipo a una misión en una provincia cercana al valle, había llegado de visita al palacio para ver al maestro Po, y se quedaría por las siguientes dos semanas...

al escuchar eso, Po se emocionó muchísimo, hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Sonomi, y realmente tenía ganas de volver a verla y pasar tiempo con ella, ya que no pudo haber llegado en un mejor momento que ese, pues por aquellos días el valle de la paz se estaba tomando su nombre muy en serio...

la última vez que se vieron, Sonomi le había dado algunos consejos para que pudiera conquistar a Tigresa, pero como siempre que miraba directamente a los ojos de la felina, perdía el hilo de sus propias ideas, se le trababa la lengua, y terminaba hecho un verdadero desastre, tal vez ahora que Sonomi estaba cerca, pudiera ayudarlo a por fin encontrar la manera de confesar sus sentimientos a su adorada Tigresa y conseguir que ella le correspondiera...

así que entró corriendo al palacio, en busca de su querida amiga, para poder saludarla, darle la bienvenida, y pedir nuevamente su ayuda y su consejo para conquistar el corazón de su furiosa favorita, aún cuando estaba seguro de que Sonomi lo tildaría de cobarde y miedoso, por no atreverse a hacer aquello que según ella, era pan comido...

pero la joven pantera blanca, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que esos hermosos ojos de ámbar líquido, podían hacerle a su sistema nervioso si osaba mirarlos por más de cinco segundos seguidos, ni había estado enamorada alguna vez, y por ese motivo, era que todo le parecía tan sencillo, pero tal vez ahora que pudiera verlo en acción, se daría cuenta del gran problema que tenía...

una vez que hubo llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación en donde Zeng la había instalado, tocó suavemente esperando su permiso para entrar, y casi tan pronto como ella le abrió, se vió envuelta en un fuerte abrazo de oso, al más puro estilo del Guerrero Dragón...

Po:¡Sonomi!...

Sonomi: (con voz estrangulada)...hola Po...

Po: ¡no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte!...

Sonomi:...¿Po?...

Po: ¿si, Sonomi?...

Sonomi:...¿serías tan amable de soltarme para que pueda respirar?...

Po: ...¿que?...¡ah, si!...(soltándola apenado)...perdona Sonomi...

Sonomi:...cof...cof...descuida Po...no pasa nada...

Po: ¿hace mucho que llegaste?...

Sonomi: tan solo hace un par de horas, ¿tú donde estabas?...

Po: el maestro Shifu quería enseñarme una nueva técnica, así que me llevó a la gruta del dragón para entrenar...

Sonomi: ya veo, con que aprendiendo cosas nuevas Guerrero Dragón, ¿puedo preguntar, que nueva técnica es esa?...

Po: la técnica de bloqueo del Chi, ¿verdad que es algo bárbaro?...

Sonomi:...¡!...

Po: ¿que?...

Sonomi: ¿de verdad tu maestro te está enseñando esa técnica?...

Po: si, ¿porqué?...

Sonomi: ¡vaya!, debe estar muy satisfecho con tus logros, para arriesgarse a darte ese tipo de entrenamiento...

Po: ¿porqué lo dices?...

Sonomi: porque esa clase de técnicas, solo son enseñadas a guerreros que son capaces de lograr un completo equilibrio mental y espiritual, de lo contrario los resultados serían algo contraproducentes...

Po: bueno...ya domino la paz interior...¿eso cuenta?...

Sonomi: ¡¿que tú qué?!...

Po: que ya domino la paz interior...

Sonomi: ¡vaya!, has estado ocupado, ¿verdad amigo?...

Po: (sonrojado) solo un poco...eso creo...

Sonomi: y hablando de estar ocupado, ¿como van las cosas con la maestra Tigresa?...

Po: yo...pues...es que ella...ella...

Sonomi: hay no...no es cierto...¿en serio Po?...¿aún no se lo has dicho?...

Po: (deprimido) es más difícil de lo que parece Sonomi...

Sonomi: ¿que te parece si vamos por algo de comer y me cuentas?...

Po: (sonriendo a medias) eso suena bárbaro...

**En el durazno Sagrado...**

Al acercarse la hora de comer, los 5 furiosos decidieron hacer una pausa en su entrenamiento, mientras esperaban a que la comida estuviera lista, pues el maestro Shifu y Po se estaban demorando un poco en regresar, por lo cual se entretuvieron conversando y bromeando entre ellos...

mientras tanto Tigresa, aprovechando que sus amigos se encontraban bastante distraídos con su platica, se escurrió hasta su habitación para buscar una cosa en uno de sus cajones, algo tan privado, que antes de abrir su pequeño escondite, a pesar de encontrarse encerrada en su pieza, miró a todos lados, intentando asegurarse de que no hubiera testigos que pudieran enterarse de lo que escondía...

una vez que comprobó que no había moros en la costa, abrió un pequeño cajón de su mesa de noche, y de el sustrajo un grueso libro encuadernado en seda de color verde, con un pequeño bordado de un dragón rojo, rodeando con su cuerpo un símbolo de yin-yang, tomándolo entre sus manos, como si del más preciado de todos los tesoros se tratara...

cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie cerca, salió de allí, llevando aquello escondido entre sus brazos, y corrió hasta el durazno sagrado, sustrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco de tinta y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir:

_Hoy Po me reveló el motivo de que en los pasados días, estuviera tan deprimido y ausente, al parecer mi panda ha estado teniendo pesadillas igual que yo, pobre amor mío, ya me imagino las cosas tan horribles, que lo han estado atormentando durante sus noches, después de todo lo que sucedió en la ciudad de Gongmen..._

_pero ya todo eso quedó atrás, o eso espero, ya que después de decirle que ese pavo real demente, ya no podría lastimar a nadie nunca más, decidí tomar aquello como pretexto para abrazarlo de nuevo, ya que al verlo así, agotado, deprimido...irresistible, simplemente me le fui a los brazos, mientras lo consolaba para que no volviera a preocuparse por eso nunca más..._

_al verlo sonreír de esa manera tan tierna, por poco se me detiene el corazón, y esos ojos tan verdes que me hipnotizan con tan solo mirarlos por unos cuantos segundos, tuve que recordarnos a ambos que el maestro Shifu nos esperaba en el salón de entrenamiento, para no terminar cometiendo una locura..._

_si tan solo pudiera reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a la cara que lo amo..._

estaba a punto de agregar una última cosa a aquella pagina de su diario, cuando el sonido de unos pasos desconocidos para ella, la alertó de la presencia de alguien más, por lo que asustada, lo cerró de golpe para luego ocultarlo entre su espalda y el tronco del viejo durazno...

Zeng: perdone que interrumpa su meditación maestra Tigresa, pero el maestro Po me ha pedido que le avise que la comida está lista...

Tigresa: gracias Zeng, ¿hace mucho desde que llegó?...

Zeng: no mucho maestra, aunque se ha tardado un poco en empezar a cocinar, ya que hoy ha recibido una visita y ha tenido que atenderla primero a ella...

Tigresa: ¿a ella?...¿quien ha venido a visitarlo Zeng?...

Zeng: la maestra Sonomi, al parecer piensa quedarse en el palacio de jade por las próximas dos semanas, maestra...

al escuchar eso, Tigresa se levantó de un salto y corrió en dirección al palacio, pensando en la forma de deshacerse de esa tal Sonomi, pues aún cuando no fuera capaz de armarse del valor suficiente para decirle al panda lo que sentía, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lo apartara de su lado, si Po no podía ser para ella, entonces no sería para nadie...

por su parte Zeng, al ver a la maestra tan alterada, decidió abstenerse de hacer preguntas y volver a sus quehaceres en el palacio, evitando de esa forma los problemas que podría traerle una impertinencia como la de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la furiosa...

tan pronto como llegó a la cocina comenzó a buscar a su amado panda con desesperación, pero ahí solo se encontraba Vivora conversando tranquilamente con el maestro Shifu, iba a salir a buscarlo en alguna otra parte del palacio, cuando de pronto, Mono y Mantis entraron a la cocina riendo a carcajadas mientras sostenían un libro que Tigresa reconoció de inmediato...

Shifu: ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con los demás?...

de inmediato, Mono y Mantis se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, pues sabían lo que pasaría si el maestro Shifu llegaba a enterarse de que era eso que los tenía muertos de la risa, les quitaría su ¨librito de confesiones cursis¨, como lo habían bautizado entre ellos mismos, y los castigaría por su enorme falta de respeto a la privacidad de los demás...

mientras tanto Tigresa, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, si ese par de idiotas le contaban a alguien sobre algo que encontraran escrito en su diario, o peor aún, si se les ocurría ponerse a investigar a quien pertenecía, estaba frita, tenía que hallar la forma de recuperarlo rápido, pero la pregunta era, ¿como lo conseguiría?...

estaba tan angustiada tratando de hallar una solución a su problema, que no se dió cuenta del momento en que Po entró a la cocina, seguido de una hermosa pantera blanca que reía divertida de alguno de los chistes del panda, ni de como fue que había ido a sentarse junto a Mono y Mantis...

definitivamente tenía problemas...problemas que esa misma noche y a toda costa debía resolver...


	3. Admiradora Secreta

**kung**** Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Bueno es que haya ratones, para que no se sepa quien se come el queso¨_

* * *

**¨Admiradora Secreta¨**

Una vez que todos se hubieron reunido en la mesa, la atención de los presentes se centró por completo en la nueva visitante, por lo cual se vió obligada a responder a cada pregunta hecha por un par de furiosos que se proponían descubrir la identidad de aquella admiradora secreta, que al parecer estaba perdidamente enamorada de Po, hasta que el maestro Shifu les ordenó que dejaran a la maestra tranquila, viéndose así obligados a desistir de momento en su interrogatorio, y buscar la manera de continuar con aquello después...

mientras tanto, Tigresa se devanaba los sesos, pensando en mil maneras bizarras de rescatar su diario de ese par de tontos que al parecer se divertían de lo lindo lanzando indirectas al aire, solo para ver si a alguna de las presentes le quedaba el saco, hasta que el maestro anunció que se retiraba para descansar, y una vez que se sintieron libres para hacer nuevamente de las suyas, comenzaron a interrogar no solo a Sonomi, sino también a Vivora, quien se libró rápidamente del interrogatorio, dirigiéndoles una mirada severa y una clara advertencia de lo que les pasaría si continuaban molestando a las tres...

Mono: hay...no exageres Vivora, tan solo expresamos¨sanamente¨nuestra curiosidad de saber que tan ¨amigas¨son tú y Sonomi de Po, es todo...

Vivora:...no me digas, Tigresa también es amiga de Po, y a ella no le hacen preguntas tontas, ¿verdad?...

Mantis: si, pero Tigresa no suele ser muy cariñosa con ninguno de sus amigos, o ¿si?...

señaló el insecto, recibiendo una mirada envenenada de la felina...

Vivora: y ¿eso que significa?...

Mono: bueno...nos enteramos por casualidad de que Po tiene una admiradora secreta, nos interesa descubrir de quien se trata, y como hasta ahora las únicas sospechosas son Sonomi y tú...

Vivora: que tontería, yo solamente veo a Po como un buen amigo, y estoy segura de que con Sonomi ocurre lo mismo, ¿no es verdad Sonomi?...

Sonomi: cierto, además, aún cuando alguna de nosotras estuviera interesada en Po, no haría mas que perder su tiempo tratando de conquistarlo, ya que el corazón del Guerrero Dragón, tiene dueña desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿verdad Po?...

preguntó Sonomi, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, quien al parecer tenía problemas para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, al sentirse descubierto ante sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban con sorpresa, preguntándose, quien podría ser la chica afortunada de la que hablaba Sonomi, la cual según ella, se había robado el corazón de su amigo, tiempo atrás...

Mono: y dinos Po, ¿conocemos a la afortunada?...

Sonomi: yo si la conozco, es la maestra de kung fu más bella, talentosa, y...¨radical¨de toda China...

al escuchar aquello, tres de los presentes abrieron los ojos reflejando en ellos los distintos sentimientos que experimentaban, Vivora con sorpresa, Tigresa con duda, y Po con terror y miedo a morir descuartizado en ese instante, sin embargo Mono y Mantis no parecieron darse cuenta de la indirecta encerrada en las palabras de Sonomi, por lo que solo respondieron con silbidos y bromas destinadas a avergonzar al panda aún más, si aquello era posible...

Mono: pues tu chica misteriosa parece ser más de tu tipo, a diferencia de tu admiradora, que derrama miel por todos lados cada vez que habla de tí, Po...

Vivora: ¿como lo sabes?...

Mono: porque encontramos algunos de sus poemas, dedicados a Po, como este que es bastante empalagoso, por ejemplo...

dijo el primate, para luego comenzar a leer...

_**¨Deseos Ocultos de un Amor Imposible¨**_

_**T**odo cuanto necesito son tus besos..._

_**I**maginar que tú me amas como a nadie..._

_**G**anar tu corazón a toda costa..._

_**R**ecibir todo el amor que quieras darme..._

_**E**mpezar a seducirte, a enamorarte..._

_**S**aber que tú eres mío y yo soy tuya..._

_**A**marte para siempre...hasta que acabe..._

_si alguna vez llegaras a encontrar este poema_

_si llegara a conmoverte mi agonía_

_valoralo cual más valiosa gema_

_como al amor que te profeso día a día_

_y si acaso desearas conocer_

_la imagen de aquella que te adora_

_busca en este verso aquí y ahora_

_el nombre de quien te ama, vida mía..._

al terminar de leer, Mono y Mantis se partían de la risa, Vivora y Sonomi suspiraban como un par de quinceañeras, Y Po y Tigresa esperaban a que la tierra se abriera y se los tragara, para no verse obligados a soportar aquel momento tan bochornoso, cortesía de aquel par de entrometidos, a los cuales, apenas lograra recuperar su diario, Tigresa planeaba desmembrar... lentamente...sin ninguna piedad...

Grulla: si saben que lo que acaban de hacer es una completa falta de respeto hacia los sentimientos y la privacidad de esa pobre chica, ¿verdad?...

Mono: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente...

Tigresa: pues yo si que lo estoy viendo, y siento que debo informarle al maestro de que ustedes dos, han contravenido sus ordenes, y han seguido con sus juegos absurdos...

al instante Mono y Mantis dejaron de reír, mirando a Tigresa completamente asustados con aquella amenaza, pues si había algo a lo que le tuvieran aún más miedo que a una paliza a manos de la furiosa, era a los castigos tan duros que solía imponerles el maestro Shifu, cuando llegaba a verse en la penosa necesidad de aplicarles algún correctivo...

Mono:...no hablas en serio, ¿verdad Tigresa?, ¡piensa en lo que nos haría el maestro si se entera!...

Tigresa: hablo muy en serio...

Grulla: será mejor que lo dejen chicos, antes de que se metan en problemas, ¿porque mejor no se van a dormir?, ya es tarde, y no preciso recordarles que mañana tenemos entrenamiento...

Mantis: ¿sabes Mono?, creo que Grulla tiene razón, este es un buen momento para escapar...quiero decir, descansar, ¿que dices amigo?, ¿vamos?...

Mono: de acuerdo...

accedió Mono a regañadientes, levantándose de su sitio para seguir al insecto, pensando en la mejor manera de dar con la identidad de aquella misteriosa admiradora secreta, que por lo visto moría de amor por su amigo el panda, pero buscando el modo de no ser descubiertos por Tigresa, o por el maestro Shifu, pues de lo contrario se verían metidos en muchos problemas, tal como Grulla había dicho...

por otro lado Tigresa seguía pensando en la manera de recuperar su diario, ya era bastante malo saber que ese par de cretinos lo tenían en su poder, pero ponerse a recitar uno de sus poemas, y no cualquier poema, sino el único de cuantos había escrito inspirados por el gran amor que sentía hacia el panda, que podía ponerla al descubierto delante de todos en el palacio de jade, sencillamente era el acabose, recuperaría su diario y les daría su merecido a esos dos, sus rostros quedarían tan desfigurados, que ni sus madres podrían ser capaces de reconocerlos, y cuando terminara con ellos, el palacio necesitaría un nuevo par de furiosos...

Vivora: (suspirando)...que poema tan hermoso ha escrito esa chica, ¿no lo crees Tigresa?...

Tigresa: (con voz dura) si, que lindo...

Po: si, es muy bonito, lástima que yo no pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos...

Vivora: ¡es cierto!, ahora que Mantis y Mono no están presentes puedes contarnos sobre la chica de la que hablaba Sonomi, ¿que dices Po?, ¿quieres contarnos sobre ella?...

Po: yo preferiría no hacerlo Vivora...no es...algo sencillo...

Vivora: (mirando a Tigresa)...entiendo...

Tigresa: será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir, mañana debemos entrenar muy duro, sobre todo tú panda, el maestro está enseñándote una nueva técnica, y será mejor que estés fresco y descansado, solo espero que Mantis, Mono y tu, no hayan estado contando historias de fantasmas otra vez o...

Po: descuida Tigresa, no hemos estado contando historias de fantasmas desde la última vez, incluso boté aquella máscara de Yang Shi, al desván para no tener pesadillas relacionadas con fantasmas saltarines...

Sonomi: ¿fantasmas saltarines?...

Po: otro día con más calma te cuento...

uno a uno, los maestros se fueron retirando a su respectiva habitación, hasta que en todo el palacio, solo quedaba despierta una enojada y decidida felina, planeando la forma de escabullirse en las habitaciones de sus compañeros para recuperar aquello que le pertenecía, solo esperaba que mientras llevaba a cabo su pequeña misión suicida, nadie más en el palacio despertara, o seguro tendría problemas...

de manera fugaz, la imagen del panda completamente asustado, creyendo que se trataría seguro de un ¨fantasma saltarín¨, la hizo sonreír, aunque al final terminó probando que los Yang Shi eran reales, y existían de verdad, por lo que burlarse del panda, estaba fuera de lugar, ella había sido testigo de aquello, y no podía juzgar a Po, por creer en...

Tigresa: (pensando)_...¡fantasmas!, ¿en donde dijo que guardó aquella máscara?...¡el desván!..._

de inmediato salió de su habitación, y se dirigió al desván esperando que su plan diera resultado, pues aunque pudiera lograr lo que se proponía, no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, al llegar abrió la puerta con cuidado, y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para disfrazarse, sin olvidar la máscara, y cuando estuvo lista salió, y caminó directamente hasta las habitaciones de esos dos, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Mono, cuando esta se abrió revelando a un panda que sostenía en sus manos, el objeto causante de aquella ridícula situación, su diario...

al verla, el rostro del panda se distorsionó en una autentica mueca de terror, seguido de un fuerte alarido, que no tardó demasiado en despertar a todos en el palacio de jade, y Tigresa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación, no tuvo más remedio que correr hasta su habitación y cerrar por dentro, para después comenzar inmediatamente a deshacerse de su disfraz, mientras afuera se creaba un completo alboroto...

tan pronto como terminó, se metió a la cama, fingiendo estar dormida, pero un segundo después recordó que había cerrado por dentro, y al levantarse para quitar el seguro a su puerta, pensó que tal vez incluso, lo más conveniente, sería salir a ver que sucedía, y aparentar que estaba tan alarmada como los demás, así que tomó su bata y salió de su habitación...

al instante, se vió rodeada por sus amigos, el maestro Shifu, y uno que otro sirviente curioso que se acercó para ver lo que sucedía, y para ofrecer su ayuda, si llegaba a ser necesario, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que la felina se encontraba de una pieza, y no demostraba signos de haber sido mordida por un Yang Shi, según lo que refería el panda...

Vivora: ¡nos asustamos!, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien Tigresa?...

Tigresa: si, por favor ya no se preocupen tanto, no me ha sucedido nada...

Shifu: aún así, creo que lo más prudente es que por esta vez, pases la noche con ella en su habitación, Vivora, solo para estar seguros...

Vivora: me parece una buena idea maestro, vamos Tigresa...

la llamó Vivora, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la felina, pero esta se había quedado de pie a la mitad del pasillo, viendo al panda desaparecer tras la puerta de su respectivo dormitorio, mientras intentaba pensar en una nueva forma de recuperar su diario, esta vez de las manos del panda, antes de que lograra descubrir que era ella, la chica que escribía aquellos versos, la misma chica que lo amaba con locura, y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, la propietaria del diario que minutos antes, sustrajo de la habitación de Mono, la pregunta era, ¿con que objeto?, esa y otras interrogantes la tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso, sin embargo, por aquella noche no podía hacer más, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Vivora, y tratar de conciliar el sueño si podía...

mientras tanto en otra habitación, un panda se encontraba sobre su cama, leyendo los poemas escritos por aquella admiradora secreta, los chicos habían encontrado aquel diario, dentro de los terrenos del palacio, y no había muchas chicas dentro del mismo, a las cuales este pudiera pertenecer, solo había tres posibles candidatas a decir verdad, y si descartaba a Vivora que estaba claro que no sentía por el, más que una bonita amistad, y a Sonomi quien lejos de escribirle poemas, más bien intentaba ayudarlo a conquistar a Tigresa, eso lo dejaba con una sola posibilidad, al terminar de leer, cerró el libro, mientras que sin darse cuenta, un suspiro escapaba de sus labios...

Po: (suspirando)...Tigresa...si tan solo fueras tú...


End file.
